


The Artist and his Muse

by thenameisl



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual!Sebastian Smythe, Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Manip, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of MalexMale sex, Threats of Violence, older!blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisl/pseuds/thenameisl
Summary: In the mid 1970s, Blaine Anderson is a 27-Year-Old artist and is married to his love time love, Rachel Berry. But what no one knows, is that he is also seeing someone else. Someone 10 years younger...a guy, by the named of Kurt Hummel. When his best friend discovers his secret, he threatens to tell Rachel and steal her away for himself. That wouldn't be a problem...if he wasn't falling in love with Kurt...which...he is. Will he deny his love for Kurt? Or will he and Kurt live together forever?Read to find out...





	The Artist and his Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a manip I found on Pintrest and a sudden sprouting plot bunny...This is my first story on here but I also have a FanFiction.net, But I hope to flourish my writing here. I hope you like this story...

Blaine Anderson is a 27-year-old traditional artist living in the heart of Brooklyn, New York with his wife and two kids, Barbara and Patti. And this seems like the perfect life, doesn't it? But there's only one problem...He's completely FUCKING MISERABLE! Blaine may have everything most people dream of, but that doesn't mean _he_ wants it. When Blaine came out to his parents when he was 17, his dad beat the shit out of him and kicked him out of the house, never to see him again. Blaine doesn't even know if his parents are dead, he just knows he's dead to them.  
  
And he doesn't ever plan on going back to where he came from.

* * *

When Kurt Hummel was little, his mom always told him to follow his dreams and be the man that made him feel like him the most. Too bad she wasn't around to see what he truly becomes. His mother died when Kurt was 6, from cancer. He never got to come out to her...he never got to be truly honest with her...  
When Kurt turned 16, he came out to his dad, and even though it wasn't the ideal situation, he is fully supportive.  
  
When Kurt turned 17, he thankfully graduated and packed his bags and took off for New York, hoping his dreams to come true. He just didn't know what dream to start first, being a fashion designer or being a Broadway star! He'd decide that when he get there  
  
He only had one thing to say: "Goodbye Lima, Hello New York!"


End file.
